The Special Two
by The Miniscule Empress
Summary: Kinda based on the Missy Higgins song " The Special Two" JuliaJin . Im pretty crap at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my story. Julia/Jin. Flamers will be flamed back. BTW, Anastasiya is a character of my creation. Do not steal her.

Julia sighed. She had been up all night trying to find research for reforestation. She hadn't been able to find anything. Nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch. What infuriated her more was that she couldn't find out who the man with the mysterious dark brown eyes was.

FLASH BACK

Julia was drowsy after her battle. She had lost to Nina that day, and still she couldn't find her senses. She wandered alone in a dark, unfamiliar alley. Suddenly, she was attacked viciously by a gang.

About 2 hours later, she woke up. She was in a different house- she found a dark-eyed , handsome boy sitting on a chair next to her. He just slipped a letter to her and left. But when he got to the door, he turned back and just two words: "Leave now".

Frightened, Julia left as fast as she could. She managed to find her home again. She went inside, and as fast as she could, tried to find the identity of that handsome young man.

END FLASHBACK

That was 6 months ago. She had seen him around many times- but now she had more things to concentrate on. Reforestation, the upcoming Tekken Tournament and her own rent. She had been in arrears ever since she was robbed by who she suspected was the same gang that had attacked her.Also, she had a flatmate who she half-provided for. Anastasiya was 21, carefree and in control of her own life. She was a major contrast to Julia who was also 21 but quiet and not in control of life. Anastasiya was also in a very steady relationship that had been going on for 3 years. Julia knew that Anastasiya's boyfriend had cheated on her many times- and had told her this- but Anastasiya just ignored her- she needed security, and Steve seemed to be the only person who could provide that sense of security.

Julia herself was unsuccessful with boyfriends- her last boyfriend had run away with a Spanish showgirl. At first, Julia thought that he was the one; they would be together forever. But unfortunately she was wrong. He was just there because he needed a place to live near the local strip club. He went there regularly- he told Julia that he was going to the races- and there he met his stupid Spanish showgirl. On his one year anniversary of being with Julia he ran away. He left her a note- telling her everything and explaining that Juila was just too boring. Of course Julia was heartbroken by this- Anastasiya even called in sick so she could stay home and comfort her.

What will happen next? IM NOT TELLING YOU! Lol youll have to wait. Read! Review! Enjoy!


	2. Too Many Woes

The Special Two Chapter Two

BTW, thank you to perfect-1990 and CrimsonWolfAngel for reviewing.

"JULIA!"

"JULIA!"

Still no answer. Anastasiya began to quake in her boots. That day, Julia had disappeared. She had said that she was just going to the markets to buy some stuff for dinner. 4 hours had passed and Julia was still not back. What's more- Anastasiya was locked out. She had been all over the neighborhood, searching for answers. Just then she saw a tiny, square-shaped thing under the welcome mat. On further examination she discovered that it was a letter. Unfolding the letter, she read it. She was shocked at its contents:

_I don't know who you are or where you came from but you are vital to finding my mother. At five o'clock, April 18, 2005, I will come and find you. Be ready._

_Signed, _

_Kazama Jin._

So that was why Julia was missing! This added to Anastasiya's woes. She had found her boyfriend with another woman yet AGAIN. She was getting sick and tired of her boyfriend's philandering ways. She was ready to dump him, but she couldn't. He was very rich, and he gave her a very generous amount of money each month, which she could transfer to Julia so she could pay the rent. She was still in arrears and had about $2000 more to pay. She had moved in a year ago, rich and confident. But her money was dissolving fast. Her only hope was what Steve gave her each month. Sure, she had the Gucci clothes, the Louis Vuitton bag, and the Lamborghini car. But she couldn't sell them. They were basically what kept her with Steve. He only liked her if she was in designer. He only drove with her if she was driving the Lamborghini. He only went out to fancy restaurants with her if she was in Valentino (a favourite of his) with the Louis Vuitton bag and the Harry Winston jewels.

Sure, he showered on his so called "mistresses" too, but he mostly showered on Anastasiya. Her rich, upper-class up-bringing in Russia and the UK had taught her to keep quiet and keep up appearances if a partner cheated on her. Which she was doing now. Suddenly a large, flashy, red Ferrari pulled up right behind her. Steve. With another one of his mistresses seated next to him. This is what he always did, to show her that she was lucky that she was with him. He hopped out while the mistress stayed in the car.

"Anastasiya"

"Steve"

"I'm sorry but I can't stay with you anymore"

Anastasiya went white. This was the end. No more money, no more designer clothes, no more flashy cars and no more high-priced jewels. Steve went to comfort her but she simply got in the Lamborghini and drove off as fast as she could. She couldn't stand it anymore. Also, she had to find Julia.

Julia struggled to keep awake. She had been in the back of a limousine for the past 3 hours now. Jin was in the front, barking orders at the limousine driver in Japanese- a language she couldn't understand. Suddenly, a large, flashy Lamborghini pulled up behind her. She recognized that car. It was Anastasiya!

Ok READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy! Also, I will try to update every day if I can. Au Revoir!


	3. NewFound Feelings

The Special Two Chapter Three

"ANASTASIYA!" Julia yelled from the back of the limousine. There she was, right behind her. She tugged Jin.

"What!"

"Pull over. That's my flat mate back there!"

"JIMMY!" (Jimmy is the limo driver) "PULL OVER!"

Jimmy proceeded to do this .Once they pulled over Julia hopped out of the car and ran to Anastasiya.

"JULIA!" "ARE YOU OKAY?

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Who kidnap—"

"I wasn't kidnapped, Anastasiya. Infact, Jin over here is the person whom I believe will help me find my mother. He is related to Heihachi Mishima."

"Oh..." " Well, Steve left me"

"WHAT!"

"Yes"

Jin's ears picked up a bit when Julia's flatmate mentioned Steve. Yes. He remembered him from the last Tekken Tournament. Yes, the British boxer who scammed a heap of money off Heihachi. He had fought Jin in the last round and had lost—so he decided to scam a whole lot of money from Heihachi instead. He noticed that both Julia and her flatmate were staring at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you need to stop saying your thoughts out loud."

"Oh."

Jin found himself staring at Julia. He couldn't help but resist her extraordinary beauty. Huge, hazel brown eyes, long dark brown hair and a shapely figure.

Julia caught Jin staring at her and frowned. Jin looked away quickly; he wasn't about to tell Julia his feelings for her right there; he wasn't a fool. Infact, he considered him self quite the ladies man (not that anyone thought that). But he just couldn't stop looking at her.

"Uhhhhh Jin!" "Stop looking at my flatmate, PERV!"

"Oh, um yeah...umm...err..."

"Admit it, PERVERT! YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE STARING AT HER!"

"I'm not a perv—it's just that your flatmate is very pretty!"

"I KNEW IT! Hey, you're hot you know that?"

This took Jin by surprise.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I'm taken." He said, using the old line.

Julia blushed. He WAS handsome.

Anastasiya sensed chemistry between these two and decided to play matchmaker.

"Okay, Julia how about we all go to that new, expensive restaurant tonight? I'll lend you a Valentino and some of my Harry Winston's and a Louis Vuitton clutch. How does that sound?"

"Umm...okay, lets! "Jin, d'you wanna come!"

"Ummmm... Okay!"

What will happen at the restaurant? Read and Review!


	4. The Restaurant Part 1

The Special Two Chapter Four

Also, thank you to Perfect-1990 and Rikku Wallace and Pinkforever for the reviews. Also, a thank you to Perfect-1990 , Rikku Wallace and Pink Forever for fending off that stupid flamer.

IMPORTANT: ANY FLAMERS WHO FLAME MY STORY WILL GET IT DISHED BACK!

Jin had managed to arrive early at the restaurant- he wanted to make a good impression on Julia. Anastasiya had made the reservations: Row 14: Table 21. He simply sat there, twiddling his thumbs. This restaurant _was_ expensive. Infact, it was _huge._ It was made entirely out of white marble with gold leafing.

Julia looked up at the building. It WAS huge. She was wearing a long, strapless black gown that was floor-length and a nice pearl choker. Anastasiya was wearing the same ( she wanted to look as great as Julia so SHE could pick up a guy, too). As they walked in they spotted Jin immediately. But another person was sitting next to him. He had bright hair and a pale face. He too was in a suit—but he looked like a rebel.

When they arrived at the table Anastasiya immediately began to tease the red-head, who was known as Hwoarang.

Anastasiya: Whoa. A little too much on the Colour Pulse Copper Fizz, huh?

Hwoarang: Whoa. A little too much spent on Daddy's Plastic, huh?

Anastasiya: Why you! I worked for it!

Hwoarang: Yeah, in a brothel.

Anastasiya: Excuse me? Do I look like a prostitute?

Hwoarang: (sniggering) Yes. Yes you do.

Anastasiya: Well at least I have dress sense! Look at you, PUNK!

Hwoarang: Ooohh is the poor little rich girl getting GRUMPY……..

Anastasiya: No. Im just watching you staring at me like I was some prize pony!

While World War Three was going on, Jin and Julia had already placed their orders. Jin ordered a filet mignon and Julia had ordered traditional cannelloni.

Jin: Uh….d'you two wanna stop fighting and order?

They ignore him.

Julia: OI! IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP BICKERING I'LL MAKE YOU!

Anastasiya and Hwoarang: YESSIR!

Anastasiya orders beef stroganoff while Hwoarang orders traditional beef wellington.

It took the meals 1 hour to arrive and this made them ALL grumpy. Anastasiya and Hwoarang were bickering over what hair dye was better (Anastasiya also had red hair) while Jin and Julia were arguing about who was going to get their meal first. They even made a bet over it.

Julia's meal arrived first.

Jin : Awwww…….

Julia: Cough up.

Jin: No.

Julia: Yes. Or else.

Jin: (gives $100 to Julia) There—will THAT do?

Julia: Yes. Thankyou very much.

Meanwhile, Anastasiya and Hwoarang had made their own bet on the subject.

Hwoarang's meal arrived first. (Sorry, gotta make it fair!)

Anastasiya: Awww shit!

Hwoarang: Nice use of language there. Now cough up!

Anastasiya: How 'bout NO?

Hwoarang jumps onto the table and gets into his fighting stance.

Hwoarang: GIVE IT TO ME!

Anastasiya chucks a credit card at him(Unknown to Hwoarang, all the credit on that card has been spent.)

Anastasiya: THERE! HAPPY NOW!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What will happen when Hwoarang finds out about the credit card? What will the meals taste like? Read to find out!

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. The Restaurant Part 2

The Special Two Chapter Five

Thanks to all those people who have kindly reviewed.

Julia starts eating her cannelloni. The rest of the "group" has received their meals too.

Julia: Hmmmm...this tastes nice!

Jin: Sure it does.

Julia: Yes. It does.

Jin (eating): AHHHHH! THIS FILET MIGNON IS TOO DAMN BIG!

Suddenly, the head chef who is known as Law pops up behind Jin.

Law: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Jin: I SAID THAT THIS FILET MIGNON IS TOO DAMN BIG!

Law proceeds to get very angry at Jin.

Law: WHY YOU INSOLENT, INCOMPETENT WENCH!

Jin proceeds to get VERY freaked out.

Jin: Oooookay then...

Jin proceeds to rush to the men's toilets.

Law leaves.

Hwoarang: HAHAHAHAHAHA! JIN IS A PANSY JIN IS A PAN—

Julia (while beating up Hwoarang): HOW DARE YOU TEASE MY BOYFRIEND!

Anastasiya starts to get interested.

Anastasiya: Boyfriend, huh?

Julia: Yes! I mean no! I mean yes! I mean I don't know what I mean!

Anastasiya: Julia, is Jin your boyfriend or not?

Julia: Yes. He asked me straight after the bet

What will happen now? Will Julia reveal the details of what happened? Will Jin come out of the toilet? Read to find out!


	6. The Restaurant Part 3

Yo, peoples. Yes, I'm updating!

Jin(while in toilet): Ummm, can I get some toilet paper in here?

Julia (talking to Anastasiya): Well , he just asked me. And since I felt alone, I said yes. That good enough for you?

Anastasiya: Hmmmmmm...nope.

Julia: Oh, brother. I've explained it to you a million times! Will you stop being a pest?

Anastasiya: Hmmm...Don't think I will...

Julia: sigh

Hwoarang: Did I forget to mention that Jin is a pansy?

Julia and Anastasiya: YES! NOW GO AWAY!

Hwoarang: Again, I don't think I will...

Anastasiya: For Aleksandra Feodorovna's sake! MOVE YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE!

Hwoarang: That's abuse.

Julia: You'll frigging get abused if you don't move your butt outta here!

Hwoarang: That's also abuse.

Anastasiya: Since when did you become smart enough to know what abuse is and what abuse isn't!

Hwoarang: Since I was 12, dumb butt.

Anastasiya and Julia: THAT'S WOMAN ABUSE!

Hwoarang: Ummm..yeah. so who's Aleksandra Feodorovna?

Anastasiya (proudly): Only the last Tsaritsa of Russia. She was so com—

Hwoarang: Yeah, yeah, I get it.

Julia: Don't change the subject.

Hwoarang: I can bloody well change the subject if I bloody well want to!

Anastasiya: -.-

Jin: HELLLLOOOOO! I would like some toilet paper!

Julia: Sure, Jin...


End file.
